


Organic/Mechanic

by Cranksta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife Doing Unexpected Shit Since 203X, Fancy Prosthetics, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Takes Care of Himself for Once, Gratuitous Reference to Other Robot Stories, Human/Android Interfacing, M/M, Needless Medical Information, Nines is a sweetheart, Past Amputation, Past Bodily Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranksta/pseuds/Cranksta
Summary: Gavin has been living with subpar prosthetics just fine, thank you very much.But Nines wants the best for him and who is he to say no?Plus this particular model is proving to have some -interesting- features.





	Organic/Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I remember someone talking about androids being able to interface with their humans via a prosthetic, so now I have this monster.
> 
> Rip Gavin's right leg. It was nice knowing ya.

Gavin is still in the shower when the doorbell rings, catching his attention.

****

Nines closed his book, moving swiftly from his nook -something Gavin had insisted on creating just for him when he’d moved in nearly a year ago- and walking to the door.

****

The delivery person was all smiles when he opened the door- a PL600. A courier from CyberLife itself. The company had changed much since the rebellion- once again headed by Kamski himself and boarded by Markus’ own. It had become a sort of network for android-human integration and android service. A new beginning.

****

In the PL600’s hand -Zach as his nametag displayed- a long and slender glossy white box.

****

New parts.

****

But not for him.

****

“I just need a signature here please.”

****

Nines signs -he has chosen to use a script similar to calligraphy instead of the CyberLife Sans, something not wholly his own but close enough- and accepts the package. The package is deceptively light, perhaps a little heavier than an equal part for himself to account for the larger amount of delicate technologies held within.

****

Zach leaves his entryway and he closes the door once more, hearing Gavin grumbling in the bathroom.

****

He places the gleaming box on the coffee table and moves to pour a fresh cup of coffee for Gavin, already knowing his request before it is made. It gives him satisfaction- knowing so much about his human.

****

The bathroom door opens, steam pouring out as Gavin pops his head through.

****

“Is it here?”

****

Nines calls back an affirmative and Gavin hums, closing the bathroom door again briefly before re-emerging in a pair of running shorts and an old tank top. Nines recognizes the clothing items as clean, if old and clearly no longer suitable for their original purposes. He also recognizes that Gavin uses the items for comfort.

****

Gavin approaches him swiftly, nimble on his crutches after using them for so long. There’s hardly more than the soft creak of aluminum as Gavin moves to lean into his side, sighing heavily.

****

Nines smiles, leaning down slightly to press his lips to Gavin's still-drying hair. He lifts the mug of coffee, appreciating the way his human’s eyes dilate with interest.

****

“Ready, my love?”

****

Gavin is quiet for a moment, but responds with a sharp “Yup.”, popping the ‘P’ loudly and shifting to move to the living room.

****

Gavin settles on the couch, leaning his crutches against the arm and gazing at the box on the table. Nines hands him his coffee, distracting him. The tension in Gavin’s shoulders vanish a little, prompting him to lay back against the cushions instead of curling in on himself in discomfort.

****

Nines sits next to him, resting a hand on his thigh, rubbing a small pattern into the soft skin there. He keeps it calm, pointedly ignoring the new port at Gavin’s knee. It shone a dark grey unlike his own chassis- a deep charcoal color as requested by Gavin upon its installment three months ago.

****

_ “If I’m gonna do this, I wanna go full Deus Ex, ya know? Fuck making this shit look like the real thing, if I’m gonna be some kind of cyborg then I wanna look like one.” _

****

Gavin had been on medical leave ever since the surgery, unable to use his existing prosthetic while the new attachment healed and calibrated to his nervous system as well as undergoing physical therapy. Being away from work left him restless, but Nines had found the time pleasant. Having such quality time with his love had done wonders for both of them.

****

If all went well, Gavin would be back on the force within five weeks.

****

===

****

Nines can still remember the first time Gavin had shared this part of himself. Nines had been able to identify the pattern in his walking as a type of limp, but had been wholly unprepared for the reality when Gavin needed his help one evening after a particularly grueling chase. They’d been partners for four months, Gavin only having barely begun warming up to him.

****

Gavin had sat down in the back of his old SUV, clearly expressing pain and quietly asking Nines for discretion.

****

“I’m not ashamed of it or anything, I just don’t like when people look at me weird you know?”

****

Nines did not know, but understood the need for privacy and nodded. He would not betray Gavin’s tentative trust in himself.

****

“I, uh, I need to take off my jeans. They don’t roll up enough for it to be worth the struggle.”

****

Nines identified the need for assistance without Gavin asking, helping carefully tug the denim off in the dim hatch light of the SUV. Gavin seemed to relax as he realized Nines wasn’t going to demean or degrade him, doing his best to be helpful despite the clear grimace of pain on his face.

****

It wasn’t until Nines saw the silicone sleeve and stiff plastic socket at mid-thigh that he paused, examining. The skin was red and blotchy around the edge, possibly indicating developing bruising underneath.

****

He did not remark, pulling the clothing free of Gavin’s body and folding them neatly to be placed in the hatch alongside him.

****

A prosthetic. An older one, but clearly robotic and advanced for its time. It was flesh-toned, closely matching Gavin’s own in the places it would be seen -ankle and foot mostly- and scuffed aluminum in others. A quick scan diagnosed the device to be faulty in multiple areas- all stemming from a sudden lack of power. Gavin had been running with a partially functioning limb, no doubt explaining the pain he was experiencing.

****

Yet Gavin had maintained pace anyway, assisting in the capture of their suspect. Nines had appreciation for Gavin’s willpower and self mastery. It must not have been easy to run with a dead limb, and quite painful given the way his body was used to full functionality.

****

Gavin must have noticed his frown, or possibly the whir of his LED signalling an analysis.

****

“I know, kind of a piece isn’t it? Third time this month it’s fucking gone out on me, but it’s never happened at work before. I can’t take it off and let the swelling kick in because I won’t be able to get it back on.”

****

Gavin does not wish for his coworkers to see him without his prosthetic. Would rather endure the discomfort and loss of function than have his vulnerability on display. 

****

At least he had asked for help.

****

Nines pulls up a service manual for the model of limb, carefully comparing it to the diagrams and specifications. Multiple places of wear combined with aged equipment to barely meet half of the requirements to function.

****

“This prosthetic is no longer safe to use. I can help you bring it back online, but I suggest you replace it as soon as possible.”

****

Gavin eyed him coldly.

****

“Yeah, I know. I just hate the fucking doctor visits. Sitting there letting them poke and prod at me while trying to sell me the latest greatest model is kind of a miserable experience.”

****

Nines hums thoughtfully, gently turning the limb in his hand and making a list of tools they will need in his HUD.

****

“I would be willing to accompany you if it means you would feel more comfortable.”

****

Gavin jolts a bit, drawing his attention. He’s wide-eyed, clearly caught off guard by Nines’ proposal. He opens his mouth a few times, clearly trying to come up with a snarky retort before his shoulders suddenly slumped.

****

“Yeah. Yeah, I might take you up on that.”

****

===

****

It’s two months later that Gavin finally asks him to accompany him to the doctor.

****

A refurbished model is chosen despite Nines protests, but Gavin seems much more comfortable and happy anyway. Nines believes the obsolete model to not be worth Gavin’s time, but Gavin just shrugs saying that it’s all the same no matter what limb he chooses. 

****

_ “The leg is gone, Nines. I’m just choosing a new piece of fancy fucking metal to shove in its place. Doesn’t matter all that much what it is as long as it works.” _

****

Nines frowns, but does not argue even if he disagrees. It is Gavin’s choice.

****

Gavin asks him out a few days after, hiding his intentions behind wanting to express gratitude for Nines’ kindness. An honest motivator yes, but not the complete reason. Nines accepts happily, wanting to spend more time with the Detective.

****

Their outings turn into a regular thing and Nines is laying in bed a few months later with Gavin curled into his side when he finally speaks.

****

“I used to be into motorcycles you know? Rode ‘em with my family when I was young and just kind of grew up around them. Loved the way it made me feel- like even if I couldn't be in control of the world I could be in control of myself. I rode without major injury for nearly a fucking decade before some dumbass T-boned me at an intersection."

 

Gavin takes a deep breath, rocking slightly on his side and curling into Nines' bare shoulder.

****

"Apparently he told the cops he didn’t see me. They tested him for alcohol and the fucker was driving way over limit and he just blew a red light while I was getting home from the precinct. I was fully geared and it saved my fucking life, but my leg was crushed from the knee down due to impact. The surgeons were able to rebuild the knee, but my tibia was basically powder and the whole thing had to go."

 

Gavin laughed bitterly, biting his lip. 

 

"I was in the hospital for awhile.  Been stuck with all this shit ever since. Almost eight years now.”

****

Nines remained quiet, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

****

He lets his other hand wander, stroking Gavin’s hips and trailing down his thigh, just barely grazing the scar tissue with his fingertips. Gavin does not wear his prosthetic to bed, and Nines still remembers how awkward Gavin had been the first time they did this. He appreciates how comfortable Gavin was around him now, willingly displaying his vulnerabilities without anxiety.

****

Humans were unique when it came to body trauma. Many animal species on the planet would have died upon the loss of a limb- often within mere hours. Humans were not only plenty capable of surviving the trauma, but able to adapt to it quite well. He took a moment to bask in the fascination of that fact, that any other creature would have merely died in the shock of pain and adrenaline. 

****

Gavin could have died anyway if anything had gone differently than the way it had. There were a million different ways in which the incident could have ended in death or more severe injury. Only a handful in which the outcome was life or less severe injury and Gavin had found one of them.

****

He was overwhelmed with how incredibly grateful he was that it had ended the way it had.

****

He could have never met Gavin. Could never had the opportunity to know him, hold him like this and  _ love _ him. Would he have ever known what that feeling was if Gavin had died in the middle of an intersection eight years ago?

****

He refuses to dwell on it, gripping Gavin’s thigh and leaning down to press their lips together.

****

The fact is that he does have Gavin here in his arms and he doesn’t want to lose any time to what-ifs. 

****

===

****

It had taken him two and a half months to convince Gavin to look into upgrades. Emailing information about newer technologies and their benefits. The science of limb replacement had come a long way from the time Gavin had been originally fitted, many robotic prosthetics running off a more precise muscle map and acting as close to the original as possible.

****

Gavin was nearing 40. He had no patience for his human to waste more of his finite time using a limb that was woefully inadequate to not only his needs but his comfort.

****

Being ever stubborn, Gavin had refused until Nines had brought a pamphlet home from one of his own CyberLife checkups. CyberLife was revealing a project that had been in development for years- using the technology found in android manufacturing and adapting them to human needs. Finding a way to merge human physiology with advanced robotics to create a seamless integration between the organic and the artificial.

****

Priced high, Gavin had been wary, but Nines could see the spark of interest that had been absent in their prior discussions. Gavin wanted this. He was held back by the concept of accepting something lesser and now that something practically equal was available, he was ready to dive in headfirst.

****

An appointment with a neurologist confirmed Gavin’s viability. The nerves in his knee had long ago healed from the initial trauma, providing a good anchor point for the attachment.

****

He remembers the way Gavin sat on the exam bed, barely breathing and eyes distant as he processed the news. He could have what he wanted just by simply setting a date.

****

_ “I… I want to do it, Nines. Fuck, I want to do it.” _

****

So they had. Planned out his surgery date, set medical leave, pulled out some cash from Gavin’s insurance payout and waited. The days after the surgery were rough, Gavin gritting his teeth in the hospital bed as his nervous system adjusted to new stimuli. He had been given mild painkillers, but explained the pain as  _ “The worst fucking phantom limb I’ve ever had jesus fucking christ.” _

****

Physical therapy had been tough, but necessary in order to rebuild the appropriate muscle groups needed for the new prosthetic. There would be more after the installment of the limb, but this would be the worst of it, pushing Gavin to his limit.

****

Once again, Nines was reminded why he loved Gavin. The ability to pursue a goal even when he didn’t want to. Being able to push beyond his limits of discomfort and pain to achieve something more. Watching his human work hard to achieve his goal was awe inspiring.

****

With the way Gavin complained, you would’ve thought the worst of his rehabilitation was the crutches. Nines remembers the look of complete aversion on Gavin’s features as he was handed a pair, a string of swears and sarcastic remarks dripping from him.

****

_ “This fucking shit again? Are you fucking kidding me? Goddamn, glad my number one fucking goal in life is to become the world’s first tripedal cop.” _

****

Nines had chuckled, drawing Gavin’s attention as he pushed himself up onto the aluminum struts.

****

_ “Ha ha ha, laugh it up Plastic. Just you fuckin’ wait, I’ll be in the Guinness Book Of World Records then you’ll regret ever laughing at me.” _

****

Gavin stuck out his tongue and Nines laughed, leaning over to kiss his human.

 

“I expect nothing less.”

 

===

****

And now here they were.

****

Gavin sat back on the couch, closing his eyes and drinking his coffee slowly. Centering himself, trying not to let the excitement and anxiety get to him.

****

“Did you take your pills, love?”

****

Gavin would still need them through the adjustment, may always need them depending on how things progressed. The doctors told them that attachment could be a shock, advising on a slightly higher dosage just beforehand. He does not wish to see Gavin in pain.

****

“Yeah. Just before the shower.”

****

Nines nodded, leaning forward to pull the box from the table, placing it in his lap.

****

“Ready?”

****

Gavin took a deep breath before placing the cup down and nodding.

****

“As I’ll ever be.”

****

Nines pulls at the edge of the plastic case, breaking the seal and undoing the clasps.

****

He raised the lid, gazing down at the new limb.

****

It shone the same glossy charcoal that Gavin’s knee port did, gleaming chrome woven through it in graceful lines. Exactly as they had designed it nearly two months ago.

****

Gavin whistled, leaning over to peek into the box.

****

“Now that’s some sci-fi shit right there. Gimme.”

****

Gavin reached into the box, pulling the prosthetic out of its crafted foam padding and placing it into his own lap. Nines watched as Gavin traced his fingers over the machinery in awe. He pulled at the service doors in the calf, checking how easy it was to remove the battery and playing with the joint at the ankle.

****

Nines reached into the case, pulling a matching watch from the foam mold.

****

“Here, this is your control interface. We’ll need to put this on first before attaching the prosthetic.”

****

Gavin looked over, brows furrowed before holding out his left hand.

****

Nines strapped the watch to his wrist, pressing the power to initiate calibration. The interface quickly took biometric readings, also offering a brief tutorial for the kind of settings and applications it offered. Gavin quickly scrolled through them, pouting slightly in focus.

****

Finally putting his wrist down, Gavin moved to hand the prosthetic back to Nines and shift on the couch.

****

“Alright, let me lay down and then you can snap the thing into place.”

****

Nines smiled.

****

“Assembly will be much gentler than that, Gavin. Just relax and let me handle it.”

****

Gavin rolled his eyes, but did as asked. He rest his head against the arm of the sofa, laying his good leg over Nines’ lap and angling out his other thigh to the port was easily accessible. Nines lay a hand over the calf in his lap, rubbing a warm hand over the muscle and easing his human into a more relaxed state.

****

Only when Gavin’s heart rate reached an ideal level did Nines move forward, gently cupping his scarred thigh and lifting. Lining up the port to the artificial joint was easy, a quiet click indicating  a successful docking before a quarter turn clockwise eased it into position. A few flicks of three locking clamps and the unit was fully attached, no indication of pain from Gavin’s posture.

****

“Alright, easy part is done. Just gotta turn it on, right?”

****

Nines smiled, pulling his human’s artificial leg to rest on his lap, keeping a firm hand on the sleek carbon fiber and rubbing circles into his thigh with his other hand.

****

“Whenever you’re ready, Gavin.”

****

Gavin took another deep breath, bringing his wrist up to his face and tapping on the watch.

****

“Here goes nothing.”

****

Gavin’s body jerked in his arms, but Nines had anticipated this and held down his legs, letting Gavin adjust to the new stimuli without risk of harm.

****

“F-fuck! Fuck that’s -god that’s fucking  _ ow. _ ”

****

Nines is glad Gavin took his painkillers, making a note at how bad this could have been if he hadn’t. Gavin is breathing fast and heavy, stomach tense and trembling.

****

“Breathe, Gavin. Let the calibration complete and we can take it off, alright? Just let it finish.”

****

Gavin nodded sharply, bringing his arms up over his head and taking a shuddering breath. Nines watches as Gavin’s heart rate steadily decreases, followed by a full-body slump into the couch.

****

The watch beeped softly, indicating the completion of the program.

****

Nines ran his hands over Gavin’s legs, intending to soothe before moving to take off the prosthetic when Gavin  _ arched  _ into the couch, heart rate spiking again.

****

Nines froze, watching for any sign of harm. Gavin’s heart rate did not slow significantly, but gradually enough to indicate he was no longer in complete distress.

****

“Gavin? Are you okay? What happened, talk to me.”

****

Gavin moved slowly, turning his face from the crook of his arm to gaze into Nines’ own.

****

“I- fuck. I felt your hand.”

****

Nines LED spun yellow, analyzing the new information.

****

“What do you mean, love? I was holding you, you should have been able to feel me.”

****

Gavin shook his head, pointing down to his prosthetic and the hand that was still curled around it.

****

“No, I fucking  _ felt _ your hand, Nines. I felt you touch me.”

****

Nines sat thoroughly confused. This was not a feature advertised with the product. Gavin should not be able to feel him unless he triggered one of the sensitive pressure plates- of which Nines had carefully arranged his grip to avoid overloading Gavin with sensation.

****

“Can you still feel me?”

****

Gavin sat up a little, brows furrowing.

****

“I think? It’s dull now. I can feel that it’s warm? And that there’s something there? Try moving.”

****

Nines thought this a terrible idea but acquiesced, rubbing his thumb lightly against the gloss of the prosthetic.

****

Gavin  _ whimpered _ , flopping back down onto the couch and shuddering.

****

Yes. Gavin definitely still felt him.

****

“Would you like me to remove the limb, Gavin?”

****

Gavin shot back up again, eyes wide.

****

“N-no! It’s just new, I need time. I don’t want to-”

****

Gavin bit his lip and Nines mentally finished the sentence.

****

_ I don’t want to risk losing this. _

****

“We can consult your doctor in the morning- this might indicate something is wrong and I don’t wish to have anything prevent your rehabilitation.”

****

Gavin gaped at him a moment before clenching his jaw and leaning back again.

****

“You’re right. Something is probably wrong. I… go ahead and take it off.”

****

Gavin reached over to tap his watch, shoulders visibly relaxing as the prosthetic powered off. Nines moved quickly, detaching the limb and placing it back in its case.

****

After setting the case back onto the coffee table, Nines shifted to lay alongside his human, pulling him close and listening to him breathe.

****

“You did wonderful, Gavin. I’m proud of you.”

****

Gavin pressed his face against the soft fabric of his shirt.

****

“Yeah, yeah. I’m exhausted and want to sleep for ten years.”

****

Nines chuckled.

****

“That would be unfortunate as I had planned on taking you out for dinner this evening. I would hate to go alone.”

****

A mock-annoyed grumble rose from Gavin’s throat.

****

“Fucking  _ fine _ . I guess a regular nap will do. Can’t disappoint the robot. It’s a mortal sin or like a violation of Asimov’s three laws or something. Pretty sure robo-Jesus would send me to the Aperture lab or something.”

****

Nines laughed softly, moving to lay down further and pull a blanket over them from the back of the couch. Gavin pressed himself closer, still muttering somewhat incoherently as sleep set in.

****

As Gavin rest, Nines ran searches on other’s experiences with a CyberLife prosthetic, finding a woefully inadequate amount of data. They were truly shooting in the dark here, being among the first to acquire such an upgrade. Gavin’s doctors and technician could better explain what was happening, but Gavin had been so sure of what he was feeling.

****

Perhaps there was more to this than either of them realized.

****

Pushing it from his mind, Nines settled to watch his human sleep. If the limb was faulty then they’d replace it or move to another model. If it wasn’t faulty?

****

Well. They’d figure it out along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/Vertizontally


End file.
